Secrets in the Satellite
by AkixYusei
Summary: A month after the case of Andrea Bishop ended, everything seemed to have gotten back to normal, but when another body turns up, what secrets will be unveiled. Sequel to Body in a Rose Bush. Contains AkixYusei, OCxOC and mentioned JackxMikage.
1. Prologue

I'm back!

Aki: Great..

Welcome to the sequel to Body in a Rose Bush! Please take your seats, turn off all cell phones, and enjoy the show!

Aki: Really Devin really?

What? I'm in a really good mood, my marching band got fifth place in the competition we were in, and that means we're going to States! Plus, I found out that a project in my English and Biology class is to write a child story on an endangered animal!

Daisy: Well, why are you excited about that?

Because, I get to show off my skills as an author, but as a 14 year old, you don't know how hard writing that was.

Aki and Daisy: …

I don't own Yugioh 5ds, but I do own Daisy, Zach and Andrea.

* * *

Andrea's POV

* * *

"A prisoner has escaped," A guard yelled.

"Which one," Another said

"Andrea Bishop, you know, the psychic and psycho murderer!" The first said

_Psycho Murderer, ha! I'm just doing the world a justice._

The other one ran and pulled the alarm. I chuckled and ran as fast as I could to the exit. I had almost reached the gate when…

"The she is!" I heard. I turned around as saw twenty or so guards aiming their guns at me.

"Damn it," I cursed and turned around to face them. A few of them tightened their muscles, but they all stood strong. I focused my thoughts and forced them to drop all of their weapons.

_Perfect._

"You will head back to your stations," I commanded "And you will forget that you had ever seen me, in fact you all forget the name 'Andrea Bishop'" The all nodded mechanically and walked back to their posts.

I ran towards and out of the gate, to the outside world.

"Free, finally," I said, running into a nearby forest for protection, as well as to rest.

I smirked and sat down under a large tree.

"Izayoi Aki, Tamsen Zach, and Higurashi Daisy, I may have failed last time, but this time I will succeed. I will kill the three of you." I muttered, laughing slightly "I will have my revenge!" I suddenly quieted down when I heard a new voice, it sounded like a young girl. She sounded lost… perfect. I stood up and walked forward, hoping that she could see me. She did.

"Hello?" She said, in confusion. She seemed so lost, so sad, it almost made me feel sorry for her…oh well.

"Oh Hello," I said "Are you lost?"

"Yes, I was trying to find my way back to my campsite, do you know the way? Can you help me?" She asked,

"Of course I can help," I said, beginning to push my thoughts to her mind. "You will climb to the top of that tree," I pointed to it "And then you will jump off, killing yourself." She nodded and began to climb slowly.

I smirked and looked around, picking up a few sharp looking stones and watched the young girl as she jumped off and landed and landed on the ground. I examined her closely and smiled at the fact that her neck was broken. I then started by making deep wounds with the stones and stabbing her, a couple of times.

After I was done I picked up the body and began to carry it where I wanted to be, somewhere were the cops could easily find it, so they could get called in. I began to think about what will happen to them. Daisy, Zach and the Witch will feel the pain of putting me in prison. I laughed and took off into a sprint, knowing that they'll regret what they did to me…

* * *

Well that's the prologue, sorry it was short, but it was a prologue.

Aki: …

Anyway, I'm planning on uploading a drawing of Andrea soon onto Deviantart. Just saying… Oh and in your review, if you could, tell me if you think Marching Band is a sport. I got into an arguement, and I want a lot of opinions on it!

Daisy: Ok...Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1

It's time for chapter two *sighs*

Aki: What's got you so down?

I was called a freak for liking Twilight more than Harry Potter

Peach (my sister): Well it is!

Shut up Peach, it's bad enough that you made me put you in this

Peach: *sticks tongue out at me* Oh well. Oh and FAITHSHIPPING SUCKS. *runs away*

Get back here you. *chases after her*

Aki: While Crazy 1 and Crazy 2 here fight, I'll do the disclaimer. Ehem, Devin doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns Daisy, Zach, Andrea, Alice, and Jen.

*is far away* Don't call me Devin!

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

I smiled at the sight. Zach and I were at my ultrasound appointment. I can't believe we're seeing our baby for the first time, or should I say babies. I'm having twins, I can't believe it! They both are girls, so I'm thinking of calling one of them Caitlyn and the other one Megan.

The doctor turned the screen off and smiled as us.

Zach and I understood and we walked out of the office. Just as we headed outside of the building, he got a phone call.

"Hello," He said "Alright, where? Thanks, bye." He hung up the phone and turned to me "We've got a case. "

"Let's go." I said

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked, placing his hand on my abdomen. I kissed him softly.

"I'm positive," I said, taking his hand in mine "Let's go, and remind me to call Aki later and tell her about the twins." He nodded and we climbed into the car and drove off to the crime scene.

Once we reached here, I felt a familiar vibe coming off this place, like I had been to this place before.

I walked over to the body and began my investigation.

"Female, early to late teens, I'll call Alice to see if she can come and identify time of death." I said, standing up and stretching my back. Doing this has become more and more painful as the months passed.

"Daisy," I heard, "Is that you?" Crap, that's why this place seemed so familiar, this is my old home, now my twin sister's house!

"Hello Jen," I said.

"Daisy," She said, running over and hugging me tightly.

"Jen, I can't breathe!" I said, pushing her off of me.

"Sorry Dais," She said, and I groaned, I hated her nickname for me.

"It's alright, Little Rose!" I smirked as her eyes lit in anger. Our friends played this game where we called each other different things, I was Dark, and Jen was Rose. She was always smaller than me, so I used to call her Little Rose

"I told you to never call me Little Rose. I'm not little, I'm 5'1," She screamed

"And I'm 5'3."I pointed out "I'm still taller."

"Shut up," She muttered, pouting.

"You never told me you had a twin," Zach whispered in my ear.

"Yeah well, I really haven't seen her since she left for college in America." I said,

"Daisy, who is this" She asked.

"Jen, this is my fiancé Zach," I introduced, "Zach, this is my twin, Jen Higurashi."

"Nice to meet you," They said, as I saw another car pull up.

Alice Krasha walked over, well more like strode, over to us and looked over the body.

"Estimated time of death is one month ago," She said "Long time no see Rose."

"Definitely Alice," Jen said. The two began to talk.

"Daisy…" Zach said, "Should you tell them?" I nodded and turned to face them.

"Jen, Alice," They turned to face me. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant…with twins."

Jen's eyes widened, and Alice's jaw dropped. He and I laughed at their expressions and I looked back down at the body. There was something in her hand, and I pried it out.

It was a note, and I read it. All of the happiness of discovering the twins, and Alice's expression vanished from my mind. Dread and fear filled my heart, as I realized who wrote this.

"Daisy," Zach said "Daisy, are you alright? Are you going to be sick?" I shook my head, numbly.

"Give me my phone," I said, and he obliged. I typed in the all too familiar number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hi you've reached team 5Ds residence, Aki speaking," She said

"Aki," I said, my voice hoarse

"Daisy," Aki said "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," I said "She's back."

"Who's back?"

"Just stay in your house, I'm going to book myself a flight, and I'll meet you there." I told her

"Daisy," She yelled.

"Just trust me, I'll see you." I hung up the phone.

"Daisy," Alice said "Sit down if you need to, you don't look well."

"I'm fine," I said, but I could tell Zach didn't believe me.

"Daisy," He said "Something is definitely wrong, tell us."

"No," I said, kneeling down by the body "Cause of death seems to be the deep gashes in the flesh or the fact that her neck is broken."

I felt his strong arms wrap around me and he kissed my neck, causing me to shiver.

"Come on Daisy," He said "tell me."

"I'll tell you in a little bit." I said.

"Ugh, will you two get a room." Jen said

I giggled.

"I will once you get a boyfriend." I said, and her face flushed.

"I had one…" She said

"But…"

"I moved back to Japan." She said, simply

"Jen," I groaned "If you love someone, either, a) take them with you, or b) stay with them. Never leave them."

"I'm sorry," She said

"Don't be sorry; just keep that in mind." I said. The note falling from my pocket, as the dark realization hit me. Aki and I weren't her only targets this time. She's after Zach as well.

_No!_

"Daisy, Daisy, relax!" I heard Zach tell me, and that's when I noticed that I had my fists clenched, my nails digging into my skin. I took a deep breath and sighed

"Zach, Alice, Little Rose," Jen glared at me. "How would you guy like to go see Aki?"

"Why?" She asked

"Because, there is something I need to tell her."

"Which is?" Alice asked

"You don't need to know,"

"As your boss, I need to know, so tell me!"

"Nobody tells me what to do!" I snarled

"I do," She hissed, it was a common argument. I don't take crap from anyone, and neither does she, so we tend to butt heads a lot.

"Daisy, Alice, chill and tell me exactly what's going on that we need to visit Aki," Zach said, placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me back.

"She's back," I whispered

"Who is back?" Jen asked

"Andrea, a murderer I arrested a few months ago," I said, and Zach and Alice gasped "She's back, Andrea is back!"

* * *

*is panting, while dragging back Peach* Say it!

Peach: NO

Say or your Pikachu gets it!

Peach: *whines* Please don't hurt Pikachu, *sighs* Faithshipping is awesome.

Thank you, now please review everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back.

Aki: I thought you said you weren't going to update?

I wasn't but I decided to. This chapter is in memory of my dog, Yoshi, you will be dearly missed.

Aki: Devin doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but owns Daisy, Zach, Alice, Jen, and Casey. Not to mention Lucky Chocolate Yoshi

Just a quick note, Jen is half based off of me, the other half my twin. Alice is based off my friend, and Casey is based off of the guy I like, which is why Jen is staring at him. I also apologize for how terrible the end is, I couldn't come up with a good enough end of the chapter.

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

"Yusei, do you think the house is clean enough?" I asked my boyfriend as I placed the last of the garbage into the garbage bag.

"Its fine Aki," He said "Besides, I doubt Daisy's coming for fun. From what you said, she sounded like it was another murder."

"Then why would she come here?"

"Maybe the murder is nearby and she wants to stay with us." He said and I sighed, sounding stressed "Relax Aki."

Soon the doorbell rang and I ran to answer it.

"Hi Aki," Daisy said,

"Hi Daisy, hi Zach." I said moving out of their way so they could walk in. Two others who I had never seen before followed them "Who are they?"

"Sorry, Aki, Yusei this is my twin sister Jen and my boss Alice." She introduced. I nodded to them and they nodded back.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked "Murder in the area?"

"We're you not listening?" Daisy asked "She's back." My heart stopped cold as I realized who she meant.

"Y-you don't mean…" I said and she nodded "Impossible, I thought she and her brother were locked up for life?"

"They were, but Andrea escaped, and according to the guards, there was never anyone in their prison named Andrea Bishop."

"What about her brother?"

"He's still locked up."

"Good," I said, deciding to change the topic "Daisy, I heard you had your ultra-sound a few days ago, how did it go?" I noticed her face began to glow, and Zach's eyes shown with pride.

"Good the babies are fine," She said, and I gasped in shock.

_Babies…_

"How many?" I asked and she held up two fingers. I smiled widely and hugged my best friend.

Yusei cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm happy for the two of you, now lets go out and eat. I bet the flight was long. I'll treat."

"Alright," Jen said, loudly. Daisy glared at her sister,

"That would be great Yusei," She said,

"Alright, I just need to grab something from my room." The nodded and I ran upstairs, coming down a few minutes later with my purse.

"Lets go," Zach said, and we walked outside. As I was heading to my D-wheel, I heard what sounded like a quiet whimper. I walked towards the sound and spotted a small dachshund.

"Hi little guy," I said, walking over to the young puppy "What are you doing here?" He let out a small bark and ran up to me, jumping on my leg. I laughed and picked him up. I slipped him into my purse and walked over to where Daisy was standing. The dachshund began to bark from my purse.

"Aki," She said "Do you have a dog?" I nodded and took the puppy out of my purse. "He's so cute, what's his name?"

"Lucky Chocolate Yoshi," I said "But I'm going to call him Yoshi.

"Such a cute name," Daisy said, climbing onto Zach's d-wheel.

"I'm going to drop him in the house," I said, running into the house and coming out a few minutes later. I walked over to my D-wheel and placed my helmet on.

"Follow me," I said, revving my engine and driving off.

We had reached a nice fancy restaurant, and I stepped forward.

"Ms. Izayoi, what a pleasant surprise." The waitress exclaimed "Table for six? Right this way." She grabbed six menus and guided us to our seats.

"Aki," Yusei said "How…"

"Papa comes here often, so the wait-staff knows me very well." I told them, sitting down next to Yusei.

Everything flowed smoothly from there, we talked a lot. I found out a lot more about Alice and Jen, as well as what Daisy and Zach had been up to. Then we ordered dessert…

I was eating my brownie quietly when I heard the sound of someone struggling to breathe. I looked up and saw Alice, her breaths coming quick and hard.

"Aki, quick, call 911." Daisy yelled to me, "Alice is allergic to nuts and she accidently ate some."

"What!" I said, taking out my cell phone and calling said number.

After about ten minutes, I watched the ambulance drive off with Alice inside. Guilt gnawed at me, I wish I knew; I feel so bad.

"Alright, thanks, bye." Zach said, hanging up his phone.

"Good news Daisy, turns out he was already headed here, I called him while he was on his way to Aki's house. He said he'd meet us at the hospital." He told Daisy, and she nodded.

"Who is meeting us there?" I asked

"My boss Casey," He told me. I nodded to him.

"We should get over there," I said. They nodded and climbed on their d-wheels and drove off.

Yusei drove ahead, showing everyone the path to the hospital. Once we got there, Daisy climbed off the D-wheel and ran inside. We all followed.

"Alice Krasha's room please." She said.

"Room 255" The lady at the desk said, as a man with extremely curly, poofy hair walked in.

"Hello agent Tamsen," He said, bowing slightly.

"Hello Casey," Zach said to him, smiling. So this is his boss…interesting.

"Come on," Daisy said "She's in room 255." I couldn't help but notice that Jen was staring at Casey. I smiled slightly, beginning to formulate a plan to see if she liked him.

We reached the room Alice was in. Daisy was almost in tears, and Zach was holding her close. Alice was connected to an oxygen tube, as well as a couple of IV's to help her stay alive. This almost reminded me of what happened when I was in the hospital due to malnutrition.

I sat down in a chair, sighing. She'll hopefully be better soon, I truly hope so.

* * *

Ch 2 is over.

Aki: Will you be updating soon?

Maybe since Marching Band is over, but school still has my schedule in a bind so I may not update until winter break(Which is in two weeks) So please review, no flames, please.


	4. Chapter 3

Oh my god, I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update, I've been so busy!

Daisy: With what, your boyfriend?

*blushes* he's not my boyfriend, but yes…

Aki: Ugh what happened this time?

He kissed the top of my head!

Daisy: You're crazy over him..

So?

Aki: Anyway, Devin here doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns Daisy, Zach, Alice, Casey, Jen, Andrea, and Yoshi

(I'm so sorry the chapter is so short)

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

"She'll be fine." Daisy told us as she walked back inside from talking to the nurse. Guilt still gnawed at me, if only I had known…

"Good," Casey said, smiling "So, tell me, what did you find out about the body?"

"She was in her late teens through early twenties, Caucasian in origin, time of death is around five or so months ago, matching the time that Andrea escaped prison, and if I could guess, cause of death would be that her neck is broken because the gashes that were over her body were post-mortem." She said

"Anything else?" He asked. She shook her head,

"I'll have more information when I can look over the body more," She said, looking at her watch "Guys, I think visiting hours are over,"

We all nodded and walked out.

"So, where are we going to go now?" Zach asked.

"You guys could come and stay my house if you'd like." I offered.

"That would be nice, thanks Aki." He said, climbing on his D-Wheel, Daisy after him and wrapping her arms around his waist. I climbed on my D-wheel, and Yusei on his, and we drove off. Everyone else began to follow me and him.

I looked around as we drove through to city. I loved this feeling, the feeling as though I was flying. It still was amazing, even after all this time.

We soon approached Yusei's and my house. I unlocked the door and we walked inside. I ran upstairs and grabbed Yoshi from my room sat down on the couch with him on my lap. Yusei sat down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

Yoshi began to tug at my glove. I couldn't let him do that. I couldn't let them see it...

"Yoshi, no," I said, pulling the glove back up, but he just wouldn't quit. I kept trying to pull the glove back up until he ended up pulling my glove off.

"Aki," Yusei asked, staring at my arm. "What are those?"He was looking at the scars that went from my wrist to the crease in my arm. I looked down, ashamed of my past actions.

"Aki…" Daisy said "When?"

"I started a while before I met you, after I ran from my parents. I was depressed, and the only way I kept calm was to cut myself. I never wanted, or attempted to kill myself though. I actually stopped for a while, right after I met you Daisy." I told them honestly "But after I ran away from the Duel Academia, I started again, and I continued while I was at the Arcadia Movement," I noticed Yusei tensed up a bit. "Sure Divine made me happy at the time, but I did it to show how strong I was. I honestly didn't feel like I was strong enough for him." He growled lowly "I continued on until we defeated the dark signers. That's when I had finally felt happy again." Tears were in Daisy's eyes as she spoke.

"Aki," She said "I wish I knew how to comfort you, but you shouldn't have kept this from us, we could have helped you."

"I'm sorry guys," I said, looking down.

"Don't be sorry Aki," He said, hold my hand and kissing it gently "We're just really worried about you, that's all."

"You are?" I asked, and he nodded, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah we are," Zach said "Besides I think that everyone has a secret that they don't wish to share."

"Really," I asked "What's yours then,"

"I said that they don't want to share," He growled, his gaze turning to ice.

"Zach, now be nice," Daisy said, her eyes now red from crying.

"Sorry Daisy," He said, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. "It's just… my secret is something I wish I had never done, something I regret terribly."

I didn't say anything as I pulled my gloves back over my arms, sighing.

"So Daisy," Casey said, changing the subject quickly "When is the wedding?"

"On Halloween," She said, her eyes lighting up happily "Instead of wearing suits and dresses, the guests will be told to wear costumes." Jen's eyes lit up when she said this.

"So cool!" She said "And I have just the outfit too!"

"No Jen," Daisy said "Not another vampire costume!"

"But… But…" Jen said, tears coming to her eyes. I glanced over at Casey and saw that his eyes had softened. I smirked.

"Daisy," He said "Why no vampire?"

"That, my friend," She said, winking "Is a secret." She giggled quietly and leaned back into Zach's hold, smiling, but sat back up again when she heard her phone ring loudly. "Hello?" She gasped and gave Casey a look. He nodded and grabbed Jen's hand, causing her to blush brightly, and he took her out of the room.

Daisy put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table.

"Hello Aki, Daisy, Zach and Yusei," The voice said, and my blood ran cold.

"A-Andrea?"

* * *

Yeah… so… that's it…

Daisy: It that all you have to say?

Maybe,

Aki: Damn School's has made you less annoying.

Hey! Ehem, can you Please review, and no flames. Flames are, in my mind, reviews that call your story trash and tell you to stop writing, and honestly I'm tired of people flaming my story, in fact I'm just tired of people flaming me. I have these kids at school who make me feel like shit and I have nearly cut myself because of them. There are three reason's I haven't yet 'cut' yet, my 'boyfriend', My friends on here, and my stories, so please don't make me take 'My stories' off that list, so please review kindly.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi…

Daisy: Are you ok?

No, I feel stupid and guilty.

Aki: Why?

It doesn't matter.

Yusei: Yes it does.

How did you get in here? But no it doesn't

Yusei: Aki invited me. Anyway it does Devin-san.

No it doesn't! Anyway, Yugioh 5ds is over *sobs* but AKI CONFESSED HER LOVE FOR YUSEI! I'm so thrilled, I knew she would.. I don't own Yugioh 5ds, but I do own Daisy, Zach, Jen, Andrea, Alice and Casey.

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

"A-Andrea," I stuttered out. I couldn't believe my ears, how is it possible.

"That's right you witch," She said, in a mocking tone "It's me, the one you locked up in prison all those months ago. The one you left to rot."

"What do you want?" Zach said, wrapping an arm around Daisy protectively.

"The same thing I wanted before, revenge," She yelled "And this time I'll start with you four. But instead of killing you off swiftly and nearly painlessly like I had planned to do last time, I'll torture you slowly and painfully at every chance I get. And I'll start by using your loved ones to get to you." She stopped talking for a second and then a scream was heard, and a very familiar one at that.

"Martha," Yusei yelled out, two more screams sounded after that, more familiar then the last.

"Rua, Ruka," I yelled, tears coming to my eyes. Not the twins… Another scream was heard. One I didn't recognize.

Zach's eyes turned dark, but he didn't say anything.

Andrea began to speak again. "And you Daisy," She said "I've already tortured you, by giving your boss what she's allergic to."

"You're the one who gave Alice the nuts!" Daisy yelled, anger in her eyes "When we find you…"

"Good luck finding me. I'll give you a hint, Darkness is everywhere around me, and I'd find me fast, some of these people may not last much longer…" She said, then the call ended.

Daisy's eyes looked different than normal. They were cold, hard, they looked almost…murderous.

"When I find her, she will die!" She said when Zach grabbed her arm.

"Daisy, relax, do you want to have a miscarriage?" He said

"I don't care, I want revenge!" She screamed,

_What's going on, this isn't like you Daisy,_ I thought

He sudden wrapped his arms around his fiancé. Tears were rolling down her face. She started to fight him, biting and kicking, trying to get free. He was whispering in her ear, trying to get her to calm down. Yusei and I shared a quick glance and we ran to go get Jen and Casey.

We opened the door to see them in a heated argument. I shifted uncomfortably.

"A-are we interrupting something?" I said, and the two stopped, glaring at each other. I had to stifle a laugh. "Anyway, Jen, you're sister is on a rampage, you may be needed." Just as I finished saying that, a large crash was heard from where Daisy and Zach were. The four of us ran out and saw a table against a wall, and Zach holding his arm, which was bleeding.

"Are you ok Zach?" I asked and he nodded.

"Daisy," He said, staring at Daisy, who was finally coming to her senses, tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," She said, turning and running to her room. I heard the door slam behind her.

"Daisy!" Zach said, standing up, and running off after her. Jen and I followed him. I didn't hear what he was saying to her, it was too quiet. I noticed that he had tears in his eyes. The door opened and Daisy ran into his arms, sobbing. I had a small smile on my face as I walked forward.

I took Zach's injured arm in my hand and focused hard. The wound closed and I smiled. Both Daisy and he stared at me in shock. I just gave them a smile, and turned around.

"Aki, wait," Daisy said "I bet you are wondering what that was…"

"I am, " I said "But I know you'd rather not tell me."

"No, this is something you should hear." She said "When I get angry… my powers… and my state of mind… go crazy. It's like I have another personality, almost like I have schizophrenia, but I've been checked out, I don't have it. It could be linked to my powers, but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"That sounds like what happened when Divine took control of me that one time. I turned into the Black Rose Witch…" I muttered.

Jen looked down, as if remembering something.

"Do you mean that one time…" She asked and Daisy nodded.

"What is she talking about Daisy?" Zach asked.

"When I was younger, my parent's always played favorites with Jen. One day, I ended up snapping, my powers went haywire and I nearly killed my parents and Jen. But, even worse, my mom was pregnant at the time, and I ended up causing a miscarriage. After that day, I was sent to a different family, only seeing Jen and my real parents during school events. But when my parents saw me, they just ignored me, pretending I didn't exist or when they did notice me, they called me names, and telling the other parents and students that I was evil, that I killed dozens of people, which isn't true." She said, crying again.

"Shh, Daisy, relax that's all in the past, you don't have to worry about that anymore. " Zach said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Daisy," Jen said "Mom and Dad, I can't say that I knew they were favoring me, but I still feel really bad for what they did to you. You didn't deserve the treatment you were given."I smiled and walked away from them, and headed back to Yusei.

"What's going on?" He asked me as I sat next to him

I smiled and snuggled up next to him.

"It's nothing," I told him closing my eyes. Images of the twins being tortured ran through my head. I opened my eyes.

"Aki," Yusei said

"It's my fault, the twins are in so much danger and it's all because of me!" I said.

"Aki," He said "It's not your fault, it's Andrea's, and when Daisy and Zach catch her, Rua, Ruka, and Martha will be fine." He kissed me gently to calm me down.

"I love you Yusei," I said

"I love you too Aki," He said, as I laid my head on his chest. I heard the sound of his heart beating, relaxing at the sound. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't get the thoughts of Rua and Ruka out of my head.

_Oh god, I hope they're ok…_

* * *

Yusei: Just tell us what's wrong!

Fine, I called my boyfriend, but it was a bad time ok!

Aki: That's it?

Yeah. Ok so please review and no flames. Flames are, in my mind, reviews that call the story worthless or tell you that you suck and give you no help at all, and tell you that you should stop writing.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm back again!

Aki: Where have you been?

School… I had an AP exam to take, and just finished with my finals…. I'm now officially a Sophomore!

Aki: So…

Ugh, never mind, you are just bringing me down. Plus I was also getting more experience in my writing.

Aki: How?

Lets just say I experienced something that makes writing romance stories all the easier.

Aki: Ok then… Devin here doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns Daisy, Zach, Alice, Casey, Jen, and the two new OC's Caitlin and Dequan!

* * *

-Zach's POV-

* * *

"Daisy," I yelled out to my deranged fiancé "Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down," She said "I want revenge!" A table was sent flying at me and I tried to dodge it. It still hit though, scraping up my arm, causing it to bleed.

I grabbed my arm, and yelled out her name once more. I saw a change in her eyes as she calmed down, Just as Aki and the others came down stairs.

"Are you alright Zach?" I heard coming from one of the others and I nodded.

"I-I'm so sorry," Daisy said, her soft hazel eyes filled with tears as she ran off. I ran after her, but the door slammed before I could reach her.

"Daisy," I said "I'm fine. I love you so much, I really don't want to you beat yourself up over this, you were mad, and I completely and totally understand." I heard the door open and felt her almost literally jump into my arms. I felt her body shake as she sobbed. I rubbed her back, but stopped when Aki walked forward and took my arm. I watched as my cut began to heal. She smiled when it was completely healed and let go. Daisy and I were both shocked, when did she learn to do that!

"Aki, wait!" Daisy said "I bet you were wondering what that was."

I stopped listening until I heard Jen say "You mean that one time…"

"What is she talking about Daisy?" I asked, and she explained. I was shocked, anger coursed through me. How dare her parents disown her! I swear I will track them down and shoot them with my gun. My anger completely disappeared when Daisy began to cry again.

"Shh, Daisy relax," I said "That's all in the past, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Jen said something to Daisy, and then walked off with Casey. I looked around and noticed Aki and Yusei had left already.

Daisy had nuzzled her head into my chest and I smiled, picking her up suddenly and carrying her into our room.

"Zach," She said, amusement in her voice "What are you doing?"

"Well, I am taking you to our room, and we are going to call your little team, and we are going as them if they have the ID for the victim so we can notify her family." I said "And then… we are going to have a little fun."

"Zach, I love you dearly, but I don't think Aki would appreciate hearing us have sex in our room." She said, and I smiled.

"Well she may just have to deal with it." I said, smirking as I walked into our room.

I set her down on the bed and she got out her cell phone and dialed it, putting it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" A girl answered on the other end.

"Hey Caitlin," Daisy said " Do you have ID yet?"

"Not yet," Caitlin said "So, have you and Zach done IT yet?" I face-palmed and Daisy sighed.

"No Caitlin, and I wish you had grown out of your perverted phase." I said

"Hey Zach," She said "But you knew me for two years before Daisy arrived."

"True, so very true," I sighed.

"Arrived where?" A voice at the door said, and I turned around to see Yusei standing there his arms crossed.

"Who is that?" Caitlin said on the other line "Is he hot?"

"Caitlin shut up!" I said.

"You didn't answer my question;" Yusei said "Arrived where?"

"Why at the Delinquent School in sunny Florida!" Caitlin said "Daisy and I were roommates!"

"Daisy," Yusei said "You went to delinquent school?"

"Yes," Daisy said "In fact, that's where Zach and I first met."

"Don't forget me!" Caitlin said.

"Don't forget me what?" Another voice said on the other line.

"That Daisy, Zach, and I met at delinquent school!" Caitlin said "You were there too, weren't you Dequan?"

"Of course," He said "It was awesome, we were inseparable."

(A/N: If you want to know more, check out the upcoming story: For the First Time)

"Yeah," I said, "You guys do know we really need an ID on the victim, so if you could hurry up!"

"Right away Zach!" The two of them said, hanging up the phone. I smiled and ushered Yusei out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Daisy looked at me, smiling seductively. Then her expression changed, being one of surprise. I walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worry in my voice.

She suddenly smiled, and took my hand in hers. She placed it on her slightly swelling stomach and my heart leaped when I felt a slight kick. I forgot she was reaching her fifth month, and that we could start feeling our children kick around this time.

"Wow," I muttered, wrapping my arms around her, my hands laying on her stomach.

"This just shows that we have created life, that this is all happening." I said

"We already knew we created life," Daisy pointed out, laughter shaking her body "But yes, this makes it very…surreal."

I smiled at the sound of her laughing, it was one of her most attractive features, not that most of the thing she did wasn't attractive, but the sound of her laughter is amazing.

"I love it when you laugh," I told her, kissing her neck gently. She smiled and tilted her head, so our lips met. As soon as she did that I poked at her bottom lip, asking permission. She opened her mouth willingly as I slid my tongue into her mouth. Her breath was hot against mine as our tongues touched and explored each other's mouths.

As we kissed, I pushed her onto the bed. I began to trail kisses down her neck as we slowly got more intimate.

* * *

Aki: *stares at the scene above*

Yep!

Aki: So you…

Yep!

Aki: And that scene was…

Yep

Daisy: Will you stop saying that?

Sorry, anyway, yes I got more experienced by having my first kiss! Ehem… Anyway, please review and no flames… Flames are, in my mind, reviews that call your story stupid, and tell you that you should stop writing forever.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi! I'm back…again. My summer has been insane, which is why I haven't updated for a while.

Aki: Whatever…

Nice to know you care… Anyway, I don't own Yugioh 5ds, but I own Daisy, Zach, Andrea, Caitlyn, Alice, and the unknown person at the end.

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

I woke up in Zach's arms. My mind flashed to the events of last night and I smiled. I quietly placed a kiss on Zach's forehead and climbed out of bed to get ready. I had barely gotten dressed when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Daisy? It's me, Caitlyn, we've identified the victim. Her name was Ashley Kimura; she was 13 at time of death. " Caitlyn said.

_She was so young… _

"Alright, does she have any living family we can contact?" I asked

"No, she was an orphan. Get this though, she lived in the former Satellite Sector and her registered caretaker was a woman named…Martha…" She told me.

"Martha… Martha's missing Caitlyn, Andrea took her captive to torture Yusei, but we're looking for her." I said, as I felt a pair of warm lips against my neck, and strong arms wrap around my body. "But thanks… I'm assuming cause of death was…"

"Yeah, a severed spinal cord, the gashes were all post-mortem." She said "I have to go. Maybe I can have Dequan use his technical skills to track down that psycho. Tell Zach I say hi! Bye!" She hung up the phone, and I did as well.

"Was that Caitlyn?" Zach asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, she said hi, and she had identification on the murder victim. The girl's name was Ashley, and she was orphaned. Get this… Her foster mother was Martha." I told him

"The same Martha that took care of Yusei after his parents died in Zero Reverse?" He asked, and I nodded slowly. "We have to find everyone, soon, who knows what Andrea will do to them."

"Yeah, speaking of that, who was that girl I heard scream? You're eyes changed when you heard the voice." I asked.

"Umm…it was no one," He said "at least no one important."

"Damn it Zach! I know you're lying, tell me the truth!" I yelled "Who was that girl?"

He sighed, and looked at me sadly. "She's my best friend, and my... former girlfriend," He told me.

"And let me guess, you still have feelings for her, don't you Zach?" I asked, turning on my heel and walking off.

"Daisy please wait," He said "Please listen to me. I was the..." I cut him off.

"Save it Zach, just leave me alone!" I said, slamming the door to the house. Several emotions flowed through my body, hatred, anger, sadness, guilt. I hated myself for acting like this, I was angry at Zach for lying at me, I was sad that this girl was so important to Zach, and I felt guilty for storming out, I should know that he had girlfriends before me, but it doesn't stop me from feeling.. I guess you would say I was jealous.

"Daisy," I heard. Oh great… he's chasing after me.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I said, running faster.

"Daisy, please listen to me!" He yelled. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around.

"You know what Zach, if this girl means so much to you. Go save her. Marry her for all I care. Cause you and me, are done!" I yelled, tears in my eyes as I took off my engagement ring and threw it to the floor. I began to run again, the tears beginning to fall down my face.

The rush of emotions became too much. I slowly stumbled to the ground, looking up. I was at the place where we found the body, my old home. I took a deep breath, composing myself as I stood up. Maybe there was something I missed, something we could use as a clue to find Andrea. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Daisy, it's me." The voice said

"Alice, thank god you're ok! How do you feel?" I asked

"I've felt better, that's for sure. But that's beside the point, how's the case going? Do you have identification yet?" She asked

"The case is good, we have identified the victim, but she has no living family." I told her "I'm back at the crime scene, checking to see if there is anything I missed."

"Alright, is Zach with you? You shouldn't be alone, especially in your condition. Not to mention the Andrea is after you." Alice said.

"No Zach," I said his name with such distaste "Isn't with me. I can take care of myself."

"Whoa, calm down Daisy, what happened between you in Zach?" She asked

"It's nothing. I'll call you if I find anything." I said, hanging up the phone and wandering the area. I didn't see anything that we had missed.

_Maybe I should go back… No, Zach's probably much happier without me. _I thought, walking away from the crime scene. There was a small forest right by the house that I used to explore all the time, so I thought I could check it out, see if it's changed.

I wandered the forest, enjoying the peaceful area. Something caught my eyes as I passed by one of the trees. I stopped and turned to face it. I couldn't contain my gasp; on the side of the tree was blood.

"This could be where Ashley was killed." I muttered.

"Very good Ms Higurashi," A voice said, and I turned around "But then again, I knew you would be able to figure it out."

"Andrea," I hissed "Why am I not surprised you are here?"

She just smirked, and then she started laughing. Confusion filled my mind.

"Go for it. I can already tell they are no longer together. Just do what I told you and he will be yours." She said. I heard shuffling behind me, I turned around.

"Who…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. The world went dark. The last thing to cross my mind was _Zach please save me…_

* * *

Yeah…That sucked.

Aki: Yes it did.

And you all probably hate me for what just happened… oh well.

Aki: I know I do.

Shut up Aki. So please review, and no flames. Flames are, in my mind, reviews that call you or your story trash and tell you to stop writing.


	8. Authors note

Hey guys! Yeah I'm not Dead! But if you want to see what is going on, check out http:/ fanfictionwriter .tumblr. com/

See you guys soon!


	9. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Life hasn't been the best lately. My boyfriend broke up with me at the end of summer vacation and for a while I had lost my muse. I finally got my muse back when he and I started talking again. I'm still broken hearted and don't know how long until I'll be as happy I was when I was with him, but for now, I'm just glad I'm back to writing. Onto happier news, my school's marching band was in first place in our competition on Saturday, and we got a score of 82. Both are firsts for the school!

Aki: Why do we care?

Ahh Aki, nice to see you again, now if you don't mind…

Aki: *rolls eyes* Devin here doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but owns Daisy, Zach, Francesca, Casey, Jen, and Alice.

Thanks Aki!

* * *

-Zach's POV-

* * *

I leaned down and picked up the engagement ring. Anger then ran through my mind.

_Damn it Daisy, I wish you would listen to me. Then you would have known that I was the one who broke it off with her because I wanted to be with you!_

I pocketed the ring and took out my gun, and aimed it at the nearby tree. I began shooting it, letting my anger out on the tree.

"Agent Tamsen, what the hell are you doing?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see Casey staring at me with his arms crossed.

"Nothing sir," I said "Just getting my anger out."

"Where's your partner, she shouldn't be alone with Ms Bishop out to get her." He said, and anger filled my mind once more.

"She ran off because I told her who the girl that was captured was." I told him, putting my gun away.

"And who exactly is she?" He asked.

"I'll explain it to everyone once we get back inside." I said, heading to the house, where Jen was waiting. She smiled at Casey and sat down on the couch. He followed her, sitting next to her. I smirked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

I sat down on the floor, leaning my back against a wall.

"Alright now, tell us exactly who that girl is, and what happened to Dr. Higurashi." Casey said, and I sighed.

"Alright, her name is Francesca. She was my ex-girlfriend. Even before we dated, she and I were best of friends, we grew up together. We were best friends for ten years before we started dating. We were both seventeen at the time." I stopped for a moment to see what everyone thought so far.

"So, let me get this straight, you and your childhood best friend were dating?" Casey asked, and I nodded "So, what does this have to do with Daisy?"

"I told her"

"And…" He asked.

"If you let me finish…" I said "When I met Daisy… Frani and I were having an argument, and I was getting close to dumping her, she had become controlling, over obsessive over me, getting angry over me that I wanted to become a cop. The first time I saw Daisy, I thought she was just another delinquent, rude and obnoxious. But… then I got to know her better and I guess you could say I had fallen for her…hard. I called Frani up one night and told her that we were done. She got so pissed that she said that she wouldn't rest until she killed whoever stole me from her." The group just stared at me.

"We have to find Daisy," Jen said, moving Casey's arm from around her.

"I agree." Aki said "She's not safe, especially if Andrea has Francesca in her grasps." Suddenly my phone rang. I glanced at it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi Zach." A voice said, and fear filled my mind.

"Francesca…" I said "Such an… interesting surprise to hear from you after all this time. Where's Andrea? I know she's there."

"Hello Agent Tamsen." Andrea said "Pleasure hearing from you again."

"Cut the crap Andrea," I yelled "Where is she? Where is my fiancé?"

"Blah, blah, blah," I heard Frani say. "Is she all you care about?"

"Easy Francesca, She's right here, can't you hear her?" Suddenly I hear crying and some screams.

"Daisy! You better not lay a single hand on her!" I growled into the phone "When I find you…"

"Oh but you won't. And even if you do, it will be too late." Andrea said, laughing and hanging up the phone.

"Damn it!" I yelled, throwing my phone across the room.

"Agent Tamsen calm down!" Casey said "We will find Daisy and save her. But first you have to calm down and think. Where would Andrea be?"

"I don't know. A garden, an abandoned building, I have no clue!" I yelled, rubbing my temples.

"We'll check both those places, as well as others she may have gone. What about the crime scene?" He suggested.

"No, Andrea's not stupid, she would never return to the scene of the crime, even if it meant getting the revenge she wants" I said.

"You never know." Casey said

"Fine, You and I will go to the crime scene, Jen will go to the abandoned building, and Aki and Yusei, go to the gardens." I told them. They nodded.

"Do you have a car?" Casey asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Good, we will need it; the crime scene is moderately far away." He said.

"I'll drive." I said, grabbing the keys

"No you won't, who knows how reckless you will be with the anger you are experiencing." Casey said, taking the keys from my hands "I'll be the one driving." I glared at him, but understood what he meant. I have a tendency to speed when I am angry, and when you speed it's easier to get into an accident. He walked outside.

"Guys, don't forget to give me a call if you find her." I told them.

"Got it Zach." Aki said "Be careful, don't forget Andrea's after all of us."

"Same to you, Jen, actually, why don't you hang here, I don't want you to be alone." I said

"No, I want to help. It's my sister who's in danger, and I can't just sit here when she could be seriously injured or dying! Let me help Zach, I could do so much to help you!" She said, looking at me with a determined expression in her eyes. She looked so much like her sister right now.

"Fine, but if something happens to you, you know Daisy will have my head." I told her, heading out to meet Casey by the car. "Your girlfriend is just like Daisy." I said to him

"She's not my girlfriend." He said, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Sure she's not." I said "Now start the car, I need to find my fiancé." He nodded and put the keys in, driving off.

_Don't worry Daisy, my love, I'm coming._

* * *

Ok so…. You know the drill; Please review, and no flames! Flames are, in my mind, reviews that call your story trash and say that you should stop writing. And follow me on tumblr at http:/ fanfictionwriter .tumblr. com, I'll let you know when an update is planned, which stories are on hiatus, why I haven't updated in a while, and maybe even a preview of upcoming chapters/stories.


	10. Chapter 8

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!

Aki: Where were you?

School has taken up my life, plus I started writing a new fandom, Underworld. It's such a great movie series! I already have an idea for a crossover between Yugioh 5ds and Underworld.

Aki: Never heard of it.

Doesn't surprise me, anyway, I don't own Yugioh 5ds, but I do own Daisy, Zach, Andrea and Francesca.

* * *

Daisy's POV

* * *

"Ugh…" I said, rubbing my head. Where was I? I remember fighting with Zach, and running off to the crime scene. I also remember finding a bloodstain on a tree, and then… nothing.

I glanced around, trying to figure where I was. I was in a cave. Yet, I heard the soft crying of a young girl.

"Hello?" I said

"Higurashi-sama, is that you?" A small voice said.

"Ruka," I said "Ruka is that you?"

I heard shuffling as she came running to me. I could tell that she was the one who was crying. She lunged into my arms, sobbing. I wrapped my armed around her.

"Where are Rua and Martha?" I asked and I heard footsteps. I sharply turned around and saw an older woman carrying Rua forward.

"We're right here," The woman said "My name is Martha. You must be Daisy. Aki-chan has told me so much about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, my eyes falling on the body of the young boy "Is he…?"

"No, just sleeping. He's been trying to escape for the past days. There's some sort of shield blocking us." She said

"Where are Andrea and Francesca?" I asked, looking around for the two that ruined my life.

"They dropped you off and went looking for Yusei, Aki, and Zach." Ruka said from my arms. Her voice was muffled by my shirt. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"How far along are you?" I heard Martha ask.

"Six months, why do you ask?" I said, my free hand resting on my large stomach.

"Because, if you're pregnant, you shouldn't be doing things as reckless as this, you could lose the child." She said.

"I know, honestly, that would be for the better." I said, and Martha gasped "Zach and I had a terrible argument, and I broke off our engagement. He lied to me; saying that he didn't know the girl. Then he came and told me what was going on. I was mad about what he told me, but I was even madder that he lied to me about it. I love him, he knows that. Why did he feel the need to lie to me?"

"Dear, everyone lies about something from time to time. Just because he lied to you, doesn't mean he doesn't love you, and it doesn't give you a reason to break up with the poor boy." She said, and I sighed

"I guess you're right… We need to find a way to get you out of here." I stood up with Ruka clinging to my leg. I glanced at the opened to the cave. It seemed clear, but I knew better. I glanced around and picked up a rock. I tossed it at the exit, and watched as it rebounded off of an invisible boundary and landed on the ground. I looked around, my eyes falling on a duel disk, perfect. I picked it up and put it on. I pulled out my deck and then said "Dark End Dragon, I need you, destroy the barrier!" I placed the card and my dragon appeared. It continuously attacked until whatever was holding us here shattered. "Go guys! Get to safety!"

"What about you?" Ruka asked.

"I'll be out shortly after you, just go. Find Zach, he'll know what to do." I told her, and the two ran out the door.

Martha turned to face me. "Good luck Daisy, I hope our paths cross soon."

"They will; I'm sure of it." I said, watching as she left. I began to search for my cell phone, finding it on the ground. I picked it up to dial Zach when I heard their voices coming closer. I sat down on the ground. I was screwed. I heard their footsteps as they entered the cave.

"Where are they?" Andrea yelled, picking me up by the collar of my shirt. I smirked.

"They escaped, and soon both of you will be in prison, where you belong!" I said, and she tossed me into a wall. Pain shot through my skull as my head hit the wall.

"Ugh!" I said, slouching on the ground.

"That will teach you!" The girl said, and I looked at her. She was gorgeous. Her hair was black and went down to her waist, and her eyes were a dazzling green. No wonder Zach liked her so much "So you're the Daisy he used to talk so much about. You're nothing too spectacular. What did he see in you?"

"He loved my kind heart." I said "He loved me for me, not for my slutty appearance." She glared at me, and then slapped me.

"You bitch." She said "I'm not the slut. Who ended up pregnant? Not me." I bit back a nasty response and laid a protective hand over my stomach.

"Patience Francesca, I have a call to make." Andrea said, pulling out a phone and dialing a number. I heard the sound of a ringing phone, and then someone picked up. She put it on speaker phone.

"Hi Zach," Francesca said

"Francesca," I heard my ex-fiancé say "Such an… interesting surprise to hear from you after all this time. Where's Andrea? I know she's there."

"Hello Agent Tamsen," My tormentor said with a smirk plastered on her face "Pleasure hearing from you again."

"Cut the crap Andrea," He said, his voice was music to my ears "Where is she? Where is my fiancé?" My heart leaped in joy, he still considered us to be married.

"Blah, blah, blah, is she all you care about?" Francesca said, kicking me. I screamed out in pain, which drowned out what they had said. I began to cry. I didn't understand why though. The twins fidgeted under my skin, as if they could sense my distress.

"Oh quit your crying!" Andrea said, about to kick me in the stomach. I thought quickly and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell roughly to the ground "How dare you?" She pulled a knife out of her pocket and stabbed me in the leg. I cried out and watched as she pulled it out, blood began to spill. I heard her laugh; a single thought ran through my head.

_Take the knife and plunge it deep into your heart_

I reached for the knife when Zach's voice rang out clear as day.

_Daisy! No matter what happens, I will always love you. Don't give up hope. _

The knife fell out of my hand and clattered to the floor. I saw the shocked expressions of both girls, and I smiled.

"How did you do that?" Andrea asked.

"Easy, I have a strong will, and that's something that, no matter what, you will never be able to break." I said, confidently.

"We'll see about that!" Francesca said, picking up the knife and slashing at my face. Her anger caused her to miss fairly easily.

"Enough!" Andrea roared "Wait until her precious Zach comes, then you can kill her." Francesca muttered something, but put the knife down. I reached and grabbed it, hiding it behind my back. I figured I would be able to use this if they tried anything.

I heard a car pull up, and doors slam. It couldn't be…

"Daisy?" His voice… it was him.

"Perfect," Andrea said, kicking me on my injured leg. I screamed out.

"Daisy!" I heard him yell out. I looked up and saw him at the entrance. The two girls had disappeared from sight

"Zach!" I said, tears coming to my eyes "Get away Zach! Don't come in here."

"But Daisy…"He said taking a step inside. As soon as he did, a glass like barrier appeared, and then it seemed to disappear. He tried to walk out, but it bounced him back.

"Zach, are you okay?" I asked. He stood up and smiled at me.

"I'm fine my love." He said, heading to my side "What about you and the children; are you three okay?"

"They're fine, but myself…" I glanced at my injured leg.

"I'll get you out of here." He said, resting a hand on my face. I stared at him, then leaned forward and planted a solid kiss on his lips. He moved his hand and hugged me. Suddenly I felt him pulled away. My eyes opened and I saw Francesca standing over me. I was staring right down the barrel of a gun.

"Stay away from her!" Zach yelled, but he was too late. I heard the sound of a gunshot and the pain of a bullet hit me in my chest. Almost immediately, blood began to flow. The combination of both wounds caused me to lose consciousness.

* * *

Please review and no flames!


	11. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm back!

Aki: That was fast for you.

Well, after writing the last chapter, I remembered how much I loved this story. I love it so much that, once it's done, I may go back and rewrite it and Body in a Rose Bush. I have improved so much as an author since Body in a Rose Bush that I figure it's only right to redo it.

Aki: Why only maybe though?

Well, it depends on the fans really. Do you all want me to rewrite them? It would be in 3rd person this time, but it would be more in depth.

Aki: Whatever. Anyway, Devin here doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns Daisy, Zach, Andrea, Francesca, Jen, Casey and Alice.

_Character thoughts_

_**Commands from Andre****a**_

* * *

Zach's POV

* * *

I sat helpless as the bullet pierced Daisy's chest. I watched as her eyes rolled back and she slouched against the wall, unconscious. I was too late.

"No!" I yelled out, standing up. Within seconds I had my gun in hand and pointed it towards the two girls who may have just killed the girl I love "You both are under arrest for murder, kidnapping and assaulting a federal agent."

"Yeah right!" Andrea laughed "You can never arrest us, because you'll be either dead or under my control by the end of the night." Francesca smirked and kissed me.

"Get off of me!" I hissed, pushing her away. I watched as she hit the wall and she grunted in pain.

"You bastard, how can you refuse me like that?" She said, walking up to me and slapping me.

"I love Daisy," I said simply "Not you." I walked passed them and kneeled by Daisy. I placed my hand on her neck, trying to find any sign of life. Relief filled my heart when I found a pulse, it wasn't very strong, but it was there "Stay strong, love, I will help you soon."

"Now if you don't mind." I heard Andrea say and suddenly my thoughts except for one went blank.

_**Kill her.**_

_No! I can't do that!_ I thought, but I couldn't control my movements any longer. My hand reached to my gun and I pointed it at Daisy. My finger was on the trigger, and I pulled it. My eyes closed as I heard the sound of a gunshot, but when I opened them, I smiled. I had missed her head by an inch, and instead had hit the wall.

"You want to test me again?" I asked "Because I'm really in the mood to put a bullet in one of your heads right now." I pointed my gun at Francesca, then Andrea.

"You won't get the chance! I'll kill you before you can even pull the trigger." Andrea said, searching for something.

"What are you looking for," I taunted "Your fighting skill?"

"No." She snapped "I swear I put my knife down here." I hated to fight an unarmed woman, but Daisy was losing blood as I sit and wait. I pointed my gun at her and pulled the trigger. My bullet deflected off of her and was flung back at me. It embedded itself in my shoulder. I hissed in pain.

"You fool." Francesca said "She's protected by a barrier projected by her powers that is bullet resistant. You can't win. We will kill both you and your precious fiancé."

"Fat chance." I said through the pain. I needed to find a way to kill her and get Daisy out of here before she loses too much blood. Andrea said something about a knife, maybe that's the way to end it. I glanced around the cave. I didn't see anything resembling a knife, until I saw a gleam of silver right behind Daisy's back. I stepped back and saw the knife.

"Thank you, my love." I whispered, kissing her cheek. I stood up and threw the knife at Andrea. It pierced her chest and she fell to the ground.

"H-how were you able to defeat me?" She stumbled over her words.

"You don't hurt the ones I love." I said, anger in my voice "You will pay dearly." I pulled the knife out and went to stab her again, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't a killer, and no matter what she did to Daisy, I couldn't kill another human.

"Don't have the heart?" Francesca laughed. I pulled out my handcuffs.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you." I said, placing them on the bleeding woman. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted what looked like glass shattering. I was free. I dug into my fingers into my shoulder and dug out the bullet. I dropped it to the floor.

"Agent Tamsen!" I heard Casey call out

"Take these two away. I need to get Daisy to a hospital, fast." I told him, and carefully lifted Daisy up. I put her arm around my neck and ran out of the cave, and to the car. I put her in the passenger side and then climbed in the driver's side.

_Hang in there Daisy, we will be there soon._ I put my foot on the gas and the car sped off. I kept glancing at Daisy, making sure she was still breathing. I soon pulled up to the hospital, and picked her up. Her breathing was ragged. I rushed into the hospital.

"Please, I need help! My fiancé was shot!" I yelled, and was greeted by a doctor.

"How long has she been bleeding?" I was asked.

"I don't know, about an hour." I said, unsure of how much time passed when I was there.

"I'll take her back and get her into surgery to remove the bullet." He said, running her back. I took this time to call everyone and tell them what was going on. Within ten minutes, Aki and Yusei had arrived.

"Zach," Aki said, tears in her amber eyes "Is she alright?"

"I don't know Aki." I said, sighing "I honestly don't know."

"How are you so calm?" I heard. I looked up to see Jen almost in tears "Your fiancé and mother of your children is in surgery and you are calm and collected."

"I know if I freak out, it won't end well." I said, but it didn't seem to be enough for her.

"She could be dying, and you don't even care." She began to sob. I sighed.

"Look."I said "I love Daisy more then I love life itself. Inside, I'm freaking out. My heart is tearing itself to shreds for letting this happen. I know if I even lose a little bit of my composure, I will break down. I need to stay calm; I need to not show anything. I need to know she's okay, but if I start crying, I'll end up shooting someone."

Jen was still crying when Casey came. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head soothingly.

"They are locked up." He told me.

"Good." I said when the doctor came out.

"You are very lucky. If you had waited much longer, she would have lost the children. She's resting right now, but if you want to see her, she's in room 556, a woman named Alice is with her already." Alice was already with her… good.

"Thank you." I said, walking past my friends and up to her room. The elevator seemed to take forever, but when it opened up, I ran to Daisy's room. I stopped in front of the door and gently opened it. I spotted Alice, dressed in normal clothes, sitting in the chair by Daisy's bed.

"Did you catch them?" She asked quietly. She wasn't looking up.

"I did, both of them are in jail." I told her. I walked over to Daisy's side, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good." She said.

"How did you find out she was here?" I asked, taking her left hand in mine.

"I watched them bring her to her room. She lost a lot of blood apparently." Alice said, looking up at the IV that was attached to a blood bag.

"She was stabbed in the leg, then shot." I said, watching as she stood up "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go let you have a little bit of time with your fiancé." She said, walking out. I heard the door close quietly. The only sound now was the beeping of the heart monitor.

"I'm so sorry Daisy." I said, tears now falling out of my eyes "I shouldn't have lied to you. You mean the world to me." I placed my other hand on her swollen stomach "I love you." The children kicked and Daisy moaned.

"Zach…"

Only a few more chapters left before I'm done! Okay, so tell me in either a review or a PM if I should rewrite the stories. I may have the next chapter up either today or sometime during the week. **Please review and no flames!**


	12. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, back with another chapter! I really hate this one. Zach annoys me so much in this chapter.

Aki: Whose fault is that?

Shut up Aki. I wrote majority of this when I had the flu. Just do the disclaimer.

Aki: Fine. Devin doesn't own Yugioh 5ds, but she owns Zach, Daisy, Casey, Andrea, Francesca, Alice, and Jen.

* * *

Zach's POV

* * *

"Zach," I heard and watched as Daisy's eyes slowly opened. They were dazed and slightly clouded, but they were still that same deep brown that I fell head over heels for.

"Hey." I whispered "I'm here, and I will never leave you, ever again." I kissed her hand, and she smiled.

"Did you get them?" She asked.

"Yes, they will never harm either of us ever again." I said, watching as she sighed in relief.

"Zach," She said "I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I know that it was uncalled for, and I definitely over reacted. I should have rationalized the moment. I love you Zach."

"Hey, it's alright. You reacted as I had expected, which is why I didn't want to tell you then." I said "You're pregnant with our children, wouldn't it be normal for you to be a bit more overprotective and clingy to me?"

"It is, but I was out of line and for that I am so very sorry." Daisy said. She wasn't meeting my eyes. I tilted her face up and slammed my lips into hers. I poked at her bottom lip, and her mouth opened. My tongue began to explore her mouth. She tasted like peppermint, and I loved it. I pulled back and she looked at me.

"I love you Daisy." I whispered.

"You're the best Zach." She said

"What, no 'I love you too?" I teased, and she laughed.

"Egotistical, are we?" She laughed "I love you Zach."

"It's still amazes me, after all this time, that you love me." I said, taking her hand again. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"I'll always love you." She said "Don't ever doubt it." Her breathing evened out. She had fallen back asleep.

I brushed the hair out of her face, and smiled. I heard the door open.

"Zach, is she alright?" Jen asked me.

"She's fine, just asleep." I said, tears coming to my eyes. The realization was finally setting in. I had almost lost her, and our children. I began to cry quietly, and then I began to sob. I couldn't take this. It was my fault she had gotten hurt. It was my fault Francesca went after her and tried to kill her. I knew she was one of those types, but I just brushed it off. I thought that I could protect her, but I was wrong. I never knew how wrong I could be. I almost lost her. If it had taken much longer, she would have lost her life.

"Zach," I heard "Please stop crying. I'm alright." I lifted my head up to see Daisy smiling at me.

"I'm so sorry Daisy, this is my fault." I said, tilting my head down. She laid a comforting hand on my face.

"No it's not. It's Francesca and Andrea's fault. They're the ones who made the attempt to kill me, not you. You tried your best to protect me, and I didn't listen." I looked up at her again and she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't."I said "Daisy please. Even if it isn't my fault, I still didn't protect you." She sat up and wrapped her arms around me. I could tell by the sharp intake of breath that the movement had caused her pain. "Stop please, if it's hurting you."

"I don't care." She said "I don't care if I'm hurt. You don't get it do you. We protect each other. That's what you promised to do after I left the school in Florida. You promised to protect me, from any and all threats. You did just that. Zach, you saved my life. I owe you my life, now two times over." I heard the irritated sigh of Aki, and Daisy pulled back.

"Sorry." She said, her face flushing.

"No, don't be." Aki said "This shows that Zach does care for you."

"Did you doubt that I did?" I asked, taking Daisy's hand.

"Never," Daisy said, smiling at me. An idea ran through my head, and I smiled. I pulled my hand away and reached into my pocket. She looked at me, questioningly. I got out of the chair and onto one knee.

"Daisy Higurashi, I love you, and promise to protect you and our children forever. Will you marry me?" I said, looking up my fiancé.

"Of course, you idiot." She laughed, and I slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Daisy." I said.

"There are still people in here you know." I heard Jen say.

"Back off Jen." Daisy said, laughing.

-No POV-

It was a week later, and Daisy had been permitted to leave the hospital. She was not allowed, though, to do anything too strenuous until the children were born. She and Zach were now making the final preparations on their wedding.

"I already booked the hotel, and decided on the caterer. Our outfits are here, and I have already picked out my bridesmaids and maid of honor." Daisy said, leaning her head on Zach's shoulder.

"Good, I have picked out my groomsmen and my best man as well." He said "Is there anything left to do?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Not that I think." She replied, placing his hand on her swollen stomach. The twins were fairly active that day, kicking up a storm and causing her much discomfort. She didn't want to do much because of it.

"Do you want me to massage your back?" He asked "You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Zach." She said, turning around. He began to massage deep into her back. She moaned slightly in pleasure. This felt good to the sore woman.

"I can't wait until October 31st. It will be the happiest day of my life." He said "The day you become mine forever."

"Mmhm." She said, closing her eyes slightly "You're too good to me Zach."

"I'm only as good to you as you are to me." He said "I can't believe you forgave me so easily. I don't deserve someone like you."

"Keep saying that and maybe I'll begin to believe it." She said "I love you Zach."

"I love you too Daisy." He said.

* * *

God, I can't wait until I rewrite this story. It will be better after the rewrite, I swear! Please review and no flames. Next chapter will be a good one, I hope.


	13. Chapter 11

**Asdfghjkl I'm so sorry guys! I got distracted, and then lost my writing muse and then…yeah.**

**Aki: You are bad at this.**

**Daisy: Agreed.**

**Shut up both of you. I'm not in the mood.**

**Aki: Someone's a little bitchy. What happened? **

**It's nothing… Anyway, I don't own Yugioh 5ds, but I do own Daisy, Zach, Caitlyn and Megan.**

_Thoughts_**  
**

* * *

"Hey Zach?" Daisy called. It was a few months later. The two had been staying in Aki's house since they had arrested Andrea and Francesca. It was a huge relief to them, having closed the case. This case had caused them so much grief. She was about to reach her ninth month, which meant the children would be born soon.

"What is it Daisy?" He replied, running into the room. Daisy had been on bed rest for a few days now, and had been relying on Zach. He was perfectly okay with this, but she wasn't happy with it. She preferred to be independent, but she had to rely on him while on bed rest.

"I was just getting lonely." She said, patting the side of the bed. He smiled and walked over to her. He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his hold, but then winced.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They've been kicking a lot. It's very painful." She whispered, then taking a sharp breath. He placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. He could feel his children getting fidgety underneath his fiancé's skin. He looked to Daisy and then lowered his head down to her stomach.

"Could you guys calm down?" He whispered to her abdomen "You're causing your mother to be in a lot of pain." He placed a kiss there and then moved up to he could kiss Daisy's lips. As he kissed her, he felt her tense up and then whimper.

"Z-Zach…" She said once she pulled away "I-I think I need to visit the hospital." Panic filled his heart as he saw her pain-stricken features. Her hand immediately grabbed his and squeezed it as hard as she could.

"Daisy, what's wrong?" He asked, squeezing her hand in turn. She looked to him, both fear and excitement in her amber eyes.

"The baby is coming." She said, crying out as a contraction overtook her.

-Page break-

Zach rushed out of the room to get Aki, knowing she of all people would know what to do now. He literally ran right into her.

"Whoa Zach, watch where you are going. Is everything alright?" The young woman asked, sweeping a strand of her maroon hair out of her face. She helped him up.

"I need your help…" He panted "Daisy…Daisy…"

"Is she okay?" She asked, hearing her friend cry out in pain "Tell me someone didn't…"

"No!" Zach said "The babies… they're coming!" He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the bedroom where Daisy was.

Beads of sweat were rolling down Daisy's face as she grasped the side of the bed. Zach ran to her side, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Aki was right behind him, taking a seat in front of Daisy's legs.

"Now let's see, how long have you been having contractions?" She asked, taking her underwear off.

"Two hours, I just didn't want to tell Zach." She whimpered, her hand tightening around Zach's hand. He kissed her forehead, though saddened that she had hid this from him. They could have been at the hospital, but no. He ran his free hand through her hair, trying to soothe her as another contraction overtook her. Her grip tightened tremendously on his hand, causing him to cringe.

"You are only a few centimeters dilated. We'll have to wait a while longer before you can start pushing." Aki said, touching her friend's leg sympathetically "I think it is better that you stay here though, just in case something happens. The nearest hospital is too far anyway." Daisy whined, but nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Zach," She whimpered, her free hand laying her stomach "I can't do this. I really cannot do this."

"Shh, you can do this. I believe in you. I saw you with Rua and Ruka. I watched as you took those motherhood classes. You can do this. You are Daisy Higurashi, the strongest woman I know." He kissed her forehead as another contraction came and went. By the time it was done, she was near tears.

The hours came and went as Daisy's contractions got closer and closer together. Zach's hand felt like it was broken, and he quietly reminded himself to get it checked out later. He never knew his fiancé was this strong.

"I fucking hate you for doing this to me." She cried out as Aki walked back into the room. She started to laugh as Zach gave her an exasperated look.

"Don't worry, as a Doctor, I've delivered many children, this is normal. She'll feel bad about this afterwards." She said

"I highly doubt that." Daisy growled, pain shooting through her body again. She glared at Zach, who just gave her a weak smile. Aki positioned herself in front of Daisy's legs again.

"Good news, you're fully dilated, and on your next contraction, you can start pushing." Aki said, looking up at the couple. Daisy already looked weak, bags under her eyes. Zach kept his action of soothing her going, hoping to prepare her. Once the next contraction hit, she began to push, her grip tightening around Zach's already broken hand. He bit back a groan as she fell back onto the pillows. Zach wiped the fresh beads of sweat from her forehead.

This continued for a while longer until a cry pierced the silent room. "One more to go." Aki said, handing their first born daughter to Zach, who cradled her in his free arm. Daisy pushed again, tears rolling down her face.

"Zach… I'm so tired, I don't know if I can do it anymore." She whispered, making her best effort to push as she needed to.

"You can do it." Both Zach and Aki said, but she continued with "Just one more push Daisy, then you can sleep." Daisy nodded and when she needed to, she pushed, and then fell back against the bed as another cry sounded.

Aki took both of the children. "I'm just going to clean them off." She walked into the attached bathroom, returning a few minutes later with the two children. Daisy took one while Zach took the other "I'll leave you two alone."

Daisy rocked the child in her arms softly until she stopped crying. He was humming a lullaby, which soothed her into slumber.

"Who is who?" He asked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I have Megan." She replied, sounding tired "And you have Caitlyn." Megan yawned, and soon followed her sister into slumber "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head "Sleep, you need it. I'll put the kids to bed." She nodded, yawning. He took Megan into his arms as well. She curled up on the mattress and quickly fell asleep. He smiled and took the two out of the room and to the room next door which had been converted into a makeshift nursery. He placed the twins into their respective cribs and went back into the room.

After making sure the baby monitors were on, he climbed into bed next to Daisy. _Two more weeks_ He thought _And we will be married._

* * *

**Sorry for the crap ending to the chapter. Okay so there is one more left, and then I will be rewriting Body in a Rose Bush and this one as a new story, this time in third person, and with more consistency. **

**Please review and no flames.**


End file.
